


When your spirit guides the way

by JustifyingEvil



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Ghost Ryan Bergara, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad Shane Madej, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustifyingEvil/pseuds/JustifyingEvil
Summary: Shane wants to be with Ryan but Ryan doesn't allow him





	When your spirit guides the way

**Author's Note:**

> As the new Supernatural season has started, I thought I'd finally get around to writing another Unsolved fanfic.  
> Story title is lyrics taken from the song Monumental by Aviators

It was silent. Just the repetitive ticking of the clock filled the room but the sound was driving him to insanity. In all honesty, he already thought he was insane from what he was about to do. Shane sat crossed legged on the floor of his bedroom with a bottle of vodka. He needed to be a bit drunk for this to happen. Sadly, the alcohol didn't numb the pain he was feeling. In his mind, only a bottle of pills could do that right now. He wanted to make it all stop forever. How could he go on? Everyone said that he would be fine in time. This was not fine and it had been a month now. Yes, grieving took time but it was too much for him.

Ryan died in a hit and run just over a month ago. When Shane had heard the news, he yelled out for him and sank to his knees. He didn't want to believe it, not until he saw Ryan's body. When he did, it broke his heart. It was true and there was nothing he could do to turn back time to stop it from happening. The bastard that had hit him hadn't been caught which made him angry and sadder.

After the funeral, Shane shut himself away from the world. He never thought it would hurt this much. Ryan meant so much to him. They were more than just co-workers, they were best friend that would do anything for the other and were always there for each other no matter what. Buzzfeed Unsolved was growing by the day and Ryan was so proud of how far it had come and how many people enjoyed watching him and Shane be idiots at spooky places or be the worst detectives and attempt to solve mysterious cases.

Shane's heart ached at all the memories flooding his mind. He took a big gulp of vodka before reaching for the bottle of pills that were beside him. Him and Ryan were a duo. Without Ryan, he was nothing. He unscrewed the bottle cap and tossed it away. He was about to tip the contents into his mouth when he heard a whisper in his ear.

Shane frantically looked about him but nothing was there. He blamed the alcohol. Again, he raised the bottle to his mouth but again there was a whisper. This time it was clear that someone had said his name. Shane got up and spun in a circle to take a good look at the room. He was sure he was alone but deep down he got a strange feeling. He found himself walking to the living room. Stopping at the doorway, he eyed up the box on the sofa. One of the Unsolved crew had dropped off a few things belonging to Ryan that they thought Shane would want. Shane didn't really want any ghost hunting tat but he hadn't been bothered to get rid of it.

Shakily he walked over to the sofa and sat down. The first thing on the top of the box was a framed picture of him and Ryan that had been sitting on Ryan's desk. It was an awful picture of both of them drunk but it made Ryan laugh every time he saw it. Shane placed it to one side and dug around in the box of equipment, finally finding what he was looking for, the spirit box.

Shane hesitated for a moment. What was he doing? He knew this was stupid. He was a sceptic but he turned the box on anyway. The horrific sound echoed through the room making Shane cringe. Shane took a deep breath.

"R-Ryan?" He said feeling very stupid and unsure.

The box continued to crackle, switching through stations without giving him any words. Now he felt even more of an idiot and got up to go back to his room.

"Sh-ane"

Shane froze in his tracks and turned his head to face the box. Did it really say his name? It wasn't that clear but it sounded like his name. Shane shook his head, again blaming the alcohol.

"Shane. Wa-it"

It was much clearer this time and it was definitely his name. Shane walked back over to the sofa.

"Ryan… is it you?" Shane waited patiently for a reply and sure enough he got one.

"Don't. Foll-ow"

Shane raised an eyebrow but soon realised what it meant. If this was really Ryan, he didn't want him to kill himself to be with him. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"Oh Ry, I can't go on" Shane confessed.

"Do. For. Me"

Shane let the tears fall. He couldn't let Ryan down, no matter how much he missed him. He had to carry on for Ryan.

"Ryan. I hope you know that you meant the world to me and I'll go on, for you"

"Love. You. Shane"

Shane spent a few minuets crying his eyes out, just listening to the static of the box. After he had managed to pull himself together, he turned the box off and made a promise to Ryan that they would see each other again but not for a long while and that he will live life for the both of them.

Shane fell asleep on the sofa. A faint silhouette could be seen standing behind him, it was Ryan.

"I'll watch over you, I promise" Ryan whispered as he faded away.


End file.
